Future Paradox
by MizoreSnowstorm
Summary: A mysterious girl from the future appeared in the Titans main room, they don't know who she is, but why does she feel familiar? Danny is a Titan and lives with them, OCs, and more. DannyXRaven, OCXOC
1. Prologue

**I know I haven't finished my two other Danny Phantom Teen Titans Xover, but I wanted to post this story before I forgot it and have it sit in a folder I might forget about in the futrue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

**Jump City, February 9, 2025**

?s POV

My team and I was facing up against Marcus. Damn I hate that man. Ever since he came to Jump, and when we first met, I wanted nothing more than to strangle him! _Calm yourself. It's hard, I know, but you can get through this. You just need to-_

"Mercy! Watch out!" Luna yelled.

Just in time I jumped out of the way of a lazer that was coming in my direction. I then blasted Marcus with my blue ecto-blast, but of course, he had to dodge it. _Bastard. _Why must he be the one who crawls through my skin just to get me mad?

"Sargon!" I yelled in warning.

Sargon was still trying to disarm Marcus's machine, but keeps failing... And he's suppose to be a master in tech! Marcus kept shooting at my team, and I. We all did our best to dodge his attacks.

"Sargon! Anytime now!" I yelled in annoyance.

"I'm trying Mercy!" He yelled back.

"Hurry because I can see it still charging!" Kane yelled.

This is not the best day of our lives... This isn't the worse for me seeing how I have a damn nightmare of my parents each night of my life since I was six. _Mother... Father... I wish you were here at the moment..._ I wasn't sure what the laser was suppose to do, but I saw no other options. I flew up to the laser dispite my team's yells in protest. I blasted it with a ecto-blast where I saw a weak point, and it started to blow up. I tried my best to fly away from it, but in the end I got caught in the blast.

I woke up in a large room that felt very familar. It looked like the base's main room, but I knew it wasn't. _Luna... Sargon... Kane... Wolf..._ I looked around, but it was hard to see. Everything was blurry, and fogged, so I couldn't see it very well. I soon felt my eyes slowly close, as I slipped back into unconsiousness.

**Sorry for the shortness, but its only an introduction.**


	2. Mysterious Girl

**This chapter will be longer than the last chapter of course. Also I kinda suspected I wouldn't get a single review for the last chapter, even though I would have liked one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

**Jump City, June 16, 2006**

The Titans walked back into the tower after having a slice of pizza, and noticed a girl on the floor of their main room. They all rushed to her side, and got a good look of her. She had raven black hair, but the ends of her hair were natural purple, a black and white shirt that stops at her stomach, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, her skin was a mixture of ghostly pale and gray, dark blue lipstick, and under her closed eyeslids, dark ectoplasmic green eyes.

"We better get her to the infirmiry." Robin stated, and kept looking her over.

"But... who is this girl?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll find out when she wakes up." Danny said.

Cyborg picked her up carefully, and they all walked to the infirmiry. Raven and Danny felt something familair about the girl, but they knew they never met her before so they only ignored it. They all stood outside of the room, waiting for Cyborg to tell them something. After a few minutes, Cyborg walked out of the room.

"The girl is weird. She has a heart rate around 55bpm and her body temperature is around 50-60 degrees, however, she's doing just fine." Cyborg stated. "She should at least wake up in thirty minutes."

_'Who is this girl?' _Robin asked himself. "That's good, but... how did she get in the tower?" He asked.

They all walked back to the main room, and waited for the thirty minutes Cyborg estimated. After the thirty minutes were over they all walked back to the infirmary, and into the room. The girl started to stir as they walked closer, her green eyes shot open, and sat straight up.

"Where am I?" She demanded, her eyes narrow.

Cyborg held out his hands to try and calm her down. "Calm down. You're just in the infirmiry of Titans Tower." He said.

Her green eyes slowly looked at Cyborg. "Cyborg? Where's Luna or the rest of the team?" She asked.

"Uh... Who are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

Her green eyes looked around the room, and the eventually fell on the others. Her eyes widen when she saw Raven and Danny. _'How?'_ She asked herself. _'Just what was that laser ment to do?' _Robin slowly walked up next to Cyborg.

"Mind telling us who you are?" He asked.

She then got off the bed, and stood in front of them. "I'm Mercy. Leader of Teen Titans X, Tower 1." She said in a monotone that could rival Raven's.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy complained.

Mercy was quiet for a few minutes. _'What's going on? I wake up in the tower. Cyborg doesn't know Luna. Starfire is standing right there when I know she should be with Nightwing, and-... All of this isn't making sense!... I need to meditate.'_ She thought, but then she thought of something.

"What year is this?" She asked.

"2006." Danny replied confused.

_'2006! I'm not even born yet... I traveled 19 years into the past... Was that what the laser ment to do? or something entirely different?'_ She thought. She then walked out of the room, with the Titans following her. They were suprised that she already knew the way through the tower. She then walked into the main room, and sat on the couch. She clutched her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She yelled. "First we're fighting Marcus, Sargon trying to disarm the laser, I cause it to explode, and I wake up in Titans Tower in 2006! JUST WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON!"

The Titans all winced at the loudness of her voice, and Raven and Danny noticed that part of a window cracked... _'Calm down Mercy. Just calm down. No need to get angry. I don't need to lash out for no reason because everything has a reason.'_ She thought. She inhaled a deep breath, and turned around to face the Titans.

"I'm sorry. I tend to lash out when I get angry." She said in her monotone.

"It's no problem." Robin assured, and started to walk closer.

They all walked closer to Mercy, and Starfire, who was very curious, slowly glided closer to her. "I know you name, but... Where did you come from? What's your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?" She asked quickly.

Mercy blinked. "Jump City, dark purple and blue, and you don't need to ask to be my friend since I already am." She answered.

Starfire squeeled in joy, and wrapped Mercy in a bear hug. _'Contact. Must. Get. Free.'_ Immediately, Mercy phased out of Starfire's hug much to the suprise of her and the others.

"I don't like to be touched." She said.

"You... Y-You just phased out of Star's h-hug!" Danny stuttered, and pointed an accussed finger at her.

"Great sentence Danny. So what? I have ghost powers. Does it matter?" Mercy questioned, and stared at them.

"No, but are you a halfa?" He asked her.

"You can say that." She replied. She then started to feel sleepy. "You have a room I can use because I'm tired."

"Uh... Yeah. I'll show you it." Robin offered.

Mercy nodded, and followed Robin out of the main room. Robin immediately felt the same way he did around Raven or Danny. _'Just who is this girl?'_ He thought as they came upon the guest bedroom Danny used before.

"Here. I hope this will be fine." He said.

"It is. Thank you Robin." Mercy said, and closed the door.

Robin was still standing in front of the door, confused. _'We didn't even introduce ourselves and she already knows my name?' _He walked back to the main room, where everyone was doing what they normally do.

**I know... This chapter probably sucked, and was rushed, and some other things you might have noticed, but this isn't as planned out then I normally would do... so I don't care if you review this, but I would like it if you did, that way I could know what I can do to make this better. Also has anyone caught the hinting of who Mercy's parents are?**


	3. Confusion

**Those who review, I am glad that you reviewed. I hope I continue to get more through this story:) And yes this is RavenXDanny pairing fic because I love the pairing:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom just Mercy, and her team.**

Mercy walked around the guest room, and sighed. _'Finally some peace.'_ She thought. _'I need to find out what that laser was ment for, and how I'm going to get back... At least I was able to see my mother and father for the first time in person.'_ She walked to the bed, and laid down, staring at the ceiling. _'I should meditate right now, but I get the feeling I'm going to get interupted by Beast Boy or the alarm going off.' _Mercy decided, got off the bed, and sat in the middle of the floor.

She started to chant calmly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beast Boy was playing a video game as usual, Starfire was making a Tamaranian recipe like usual, Robin was thinking of Mercy, and how she showed up in their tower mysteriously. Raven was talking to Danny about what she felt about Mercy.<p>

"You're telling me that you can't sense any of her emotions?" Danny asked.

"That's exactally what I'm saying." She said in her monotone.

"She did give the same vibes I feel off of you." He said, and smiled.

"What do you mean by that or are you falling for her?" She countered.

"No I'm not falling for her! I was just saying she seems the same as you." He said.

Raven shrugged, and looked at the others. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who won the game. She shook her head in shame of the two, while Danny gave a slight laugh at the two. Robin wasn't even paying attention to the two boys' fight. _'How did Mercy know my name?'_ He thought as the alarm started to go off.

* * *

><p>Mercy's POV<p>

I was finally getting peace and quiet, something I never get since Kane always made some stupid joke. I meditated for at least five minutes before the alarm blared off. _Crap I knew something like this was going to happen. _I ran out of the room, and headed for the main room where Robin, and the others was looking at the computer. A map showed someone was robbing a bank.

"Can villains be more typical." I stated.

The Titans jumped, and turned around to face me as I only stared at them. I walked closer to them, and to see who was robbing the bank. _Why is it villains mostly rob a bank, and nothing else? _I saw who it was, and my eyes widen. Anger raised inside me, but I managed to keep calm.

"Marcus's lacky. Blackmare." I said. "How did _he _get here?"

_If Blackmare is here than Marcus isn't far behind. Shit. I'm not liking this. _I looked back at the Titans.

"You know who that is?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and he's a pain." I replied, and started walking toward the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Robin yelled.

"There. If you haven't noticed a villain is robbing a bank, someone has to stop him" I shot at him.

I quickly flew out of the tower, and headed for the city. The Titans were following behind me, and I landed in front of the bank. Blackmare walked out of the bank, and out into the street.

"The past makes this so much easier." I heard him say.

"So you think." I said, and it caught his attention.

* * *

><p>The Titans landed behind Mercy, and a teenage boy in a black outfit, that they noticed looked like a combo of Jinx and Kid Flash's outfit, his eyes were pink like Jinx, and his hair was brown.<p>

"The past makes this so much easier." They heard him say.

"So you think." Mercy said.

That caught his attention, and his pink eyes widen. "_You_. How did _you _get here?" He questioned.

"Nice question, let me reverse it. What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, and narrowed her eyes.

"No idea, but I was enjoying not seeing _you._" He said.

"You always think this is a game Blackmare, but it's not! What if we can't get back? What if we stay stuck in the past?" Mercy yelled, not realizing her mistake.

Now the Titans were just plain confused. _Are they from the future?' _Robin asked himself. They watched as the two argued to each other about the past, but it didn't last long. A blue light shot out of nowhere at Mercy, and she jumped out of the way. They looked up to see a girl, who Starfire thought looked like her sister, Blackfire. The only difference was a flying teen with blue eyes, normal teenage girl clothes, dark blue shirt that stops at her stomach, blue skinny jeans, and silver shoes.

"MERCY!" The girl yelled angrily.

The Titans looked at Mercy, who only stared at her with an emotionless look. "Great... You're here too, Darkfire." She said drily.

The girl, Darkfire, flew down next to Blackmare. She put her hands on her hips, and glared at Mercy. Mercy only stared, but made no comment. _'Who are they?'_ Robin asked himself. Darkfire eyed Mercy, but her gaze fell on the Titans, mostly Starfire. Her eyes widen in shock and anger.

"_You._" She accused venomly.

They all looked at Starfire in confusion, and Mercy noticed Darkfire starting for her. She quickly blasted Darkfire away, the Titans confusion only grew. Mercy quickly looked at Starfire. "Get Starfire out of here! _Now_!" She ordered.

The Titans didn't know why, but Starfire and them started to leave. Raven and Danny stopped, and turned around. Mercy was still facing Darkfire, and Danny turned to Raven.

"Go with the others, I need to figure out something." He said.

"Is it about Mercy?" Raven asked, he nodded, and she sighed. "Okay, but come be sure to come back to the tower. You promised you meditate with me."

Danny nodded, and watched as she flew away. He turned back, and went invisible. He flew back, and watched Mercy and the other two teen villains.

**My opinion: I think this was good. Your opinion: Press the review button down below because it's a shiny blue button:P**

**l  
>l<br>V**


	4. New Mystery, A New Idea

**Disclaimer: I only own Mercy, her team, and the OC villains.**

Darkfire started flying after the Titans, but Mercy intercepted her. Darkfire's hands started to glow blue, and her eyes narrowed. Mercy didn't show any form of emotion, and she stared at the girl.

"Let me pass!" Darkfire ordered, and glared.

Mercy shook her head. "You're the same as your mother." She started.

"At least I have a mother!" Darkfire shot back.

Mercy's eyes widen, but soon narrowed in a glare. _'How **dare** she say that to me! How dare she even say something like THAT!_ She yelled in her head. Her hands started to raidiate ecto-energy, and she shot it at Darkfire. Darkfire screamed, and she regained balance from the blast. Her eyes widen when she noticed Mercy's eyes were flickering red. Mercy flew up to her, and her eyes narrowed.

"Never. Speak. About. My mother. _Ever again._" Mercy stated darkly and venomly. "GOT IT!"

Darkfire's head nodded in fear. Mercy blasted her once again, and continued to glare. Darkfire got a quick glimpse of the tower. _'Damn it. If I head toward the tower, she'll kill me for sure.'_ She thought quickly, and looked back at Mercy. She noticed Mercy's eyes were still flickering red, and she flew away. Mercy sighed, but noticed a blue whisp fly out of her mouth. _'Danny.'_ Was her first thought.

Mercy figured she might as well say something. "You can come out now Danny, I know you're there." She said.

Danny, who was still invisible, eyes widen in shock. _'How did she know?'_ He thought. He turned visible, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked back at Mercy.

"What are you doing here Danny?" Mercy questioned emotionlessly.

"I... Uh... Just wanted to figure out something." He answered truefully.

"And what makes you think you would find out anything?" She questioned, and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, I'm heading back to the tower." Danny said, and flew off.

Mercy's shoulder dropped, and she sighed. _'I shouldn't have acted so harsh.'_ She thought, and looked back at the tower. _'Guess I should go back, worry about Blackmare and Darkfire later, and have a **nice wonderful** nightmare.'_ She deadpaned to herself. She headed back toward the tower, and returned back in time to hear a meat-veggie argument.

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIE!"

"MEAT!"

She was getting a headache, and she cluched her head. "QUIET!" She yelled suddenly.

The two boys started at Mercy, who was glaring at them to shut up. They turned around, not wanting to face her glare. She walked out of the room, and into hers. She was about to meditate, but she heard a knock on her door. She opened it half way, and saw Robin standing there.

"You need something?" She questioned.

"I was just wondering how you knew our names. We didn't even introduce ourselves, and also... Who were those two?" Robin asked her.

"I live in Jump City, so of course I know who you are. Also those two are of no importance." After she said that, she shut the door.

Robin stood there staring at the door. He didn't expect her to shut the door in his face. He walked away, and headed for his room. He decided to search up what little information on Mercy. He didn't know that she was following him invisibly. She watched him type her name in his computer, and she gave a small smirk. _'He thinks he can find anything on me? I'm not even born yet.'_ She looked at the results, but nothing matched. He then typed in 'Teen Titans X', and hoped he'd get something.

_(0 Matches)_

He leaned back in his chair, and stared at his computer. _'I don't get it. Nothing on Mercy. Nothing on this 'Teen Titans X' group she mentioned.'_ He observed to himself. Mercy rolled her eyes, and went back to ther room. _'I knew he wouldn't find anything, but I still need to be careful.'_ When she got to her room, she started to meditate. _'Me being here is already screwing up the time stream... Time...'_ Her eyes widen. _'Clockwork!'_

_'But... How am I going to get into the Ghost Zone?'_ She asked herself, and decided to sneak into Danny's room. When she phased in, she noticed Danny was in his human form. She started searching around when she found what she was looking for. _'Good. Frost Bite gave him the Infi-Map.'_ She took it, and phased to the roof.

"Take me to Clockwork." She opened it up.

Mercy and the map started to glow green, and they shot off the roof of the tower. Turns out there was a natural portal near the tower, and they went in it. Mercy held onto the map as they flew through the Ghost Zone.

**Clockwork's POV(3rd Person)**

Clockwork floated in front of the screen that showed the times. He watched as Mercy, who was still holding onto the Infi-Map, fly toward him. He smiled and started to count down in his head. _'5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'_ He turned around as his doors opened. He continued to smile as Mercy walked up to him.

"I've been expecting you, Nirvana Phantom."

**Please review.**


	5. Questions

**To TiFu: I know I may be rushing things, and it's short. Also I didn't put Danny in the Titans randomly. My story 'Teen Titans New Titan' is like the prequel.**

**A/N: I take any suggestions, and does everyone already know by now that Mercy is Danny and Raven's daughter Nirvana? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

Mercy smiled at Clockwork. She knew he was expecting her... After all... He _is_ the Master of Time. She walked up to him, continued to smile, and gave him a slight bow. She only hoped he could answer the questions she had.

"Nice to see you too Master Clockwork." She said.

"Please, you don't need to be formal, it's only 2006, and I don't become your 'master' until 2017." Clockwork responded.

"I know, but I'm use to calling you that." Mercy sighed. "You did help me learn little things about my family and their history."

Mercy watched as Clockwork floated up to her, and turn into a small child. "I'm guessing you wish to know more?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'd do it myself, but it could take a long time before I know anything about my father and mother than what I already know." She answered.

Mercy knew little about her father and mother. That they were the two Titans, Raven, the dark sorceress of the group, and Danny Phantom, the ghost boy from Amity Park, and the rare hybrid known as a halfa. She knew that her mother helped her father in bad times, and he did the same.

"Do you know how your father got his powers in the first place?" She shook her head 'no', and he sighed. "Do you want me to explain it or your father?"

"I guess Father should be the one to tell me." Mercy replied, and gave a slight smile. "I want to hear it from him if that's alright."

"It's perfectly fine Nirvana."

"Clockwork, I mostly go by Mercy. I don't go by Nirvana very much..." Mercy sighed.

Clockwork nodded as he turned into an elder. Mercy walked around, and stopped in front of Clockwork's time screen. She crossed her arms, and stared into the green swirls. **'Titans Tower- Present'**

"My father is looking for the Infi-Map." She stated. "Now he just told my mother. Next they're going look around his room to be sure."

"I guess I really taught you well." Clockwork observed, and gave a light chuckle.

She turned to face him, and gave him a slight smile. "You _are_ the best teacher." She said "Also, how did I end up in this time?"

"I cannot answer until the time is right." Her replied, and she groaned. "Do not worry Nirvana."

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY! I AM IN DAMN 2OO6 WHEN I SHOULD BE IN 2025! I SHOULD BE WITH MY TEAM! LEADING THEM!" Her eyes widen. "My team! I forgot my team! Clockwork! Do you know what happened to them after I caused the explosion?"

"I... am not certain. They are wiether in this time or another, but I'm sure they're fine." He then noticed a medium-sized, floating gear was smashed into one of the walls. "Just calm down Nirvana."

Mercy took one deep breath, she contiuned to watch the time screen, and sighed. Clockwork watched as she started to zone out, but he didn't do anything to interupt her. That changed when he noticed her eyes flickering red.

"Nirvana!" He yelled.

Mercy gasped, and her eyes widen. She looked in a mirror, and noticed the red flicker. She closed her eyes, and opened them up a moment later, they were back to their dark ectoplasmic green. _'I really need to be careful.' _She warned herself, and turned to Clockwork.

"I'm sorry Clockwork, but I should get back to the tower. I left the tower a one, and since time doesn't flow here, it should be about the time they start waking up." Mercy said. "I wasn't paying attention to the time."

Clockwork nodded. "I understand."

He watched as Mercy pulled out and opened the Infi-Map. "Take me to Titans Tower." She said, and the map glowed green.

They shot out of Clockwork's tower, and started flying through the Ghost Zone. Clockwork returned to his time screen, and he looked sadly at the display. A being with four eyes, one pair of glowing ectoplasmic green, and the other pair glowing blood red, fangs, and a very dark energy aura.

"Good luck Nirvana." He said.

* * *

><p>Mercy arrived in her room, and at a good time. She quickly ran out her room, and ran into Danny. "Sorry, but I found something. I think it's yours." She held out the Infi-Map.<p>

"Yeah, how did you know? And where were you?" Danny asked, and took the map.

"Flying around, and I overheard you saying you lost that map." She guestured to the map. "Also I wanted to ask-"

She was cut off by the blareing sound of the alarm, and both their blue whisp ghost sense flowed out of their mouths. They both flew through the halls, and into the main room. They saw the Titans, in their stances, faceing a black and white haired teenage girl. The girl wore a white tank top with black jeans, white combat boots, and black fingerless gloves, and she had bright green eyes.

Mercy's eyes widen, and she floated closer to the girl. "A-Agana?" She choked out.

The girl's eyes turned away from the Titans, and looked at Mercy with big eyes. "Mercy?"

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and I'm trying to not rush into this, but you know how hard it is not to. Please review because I like reviews for this story and they help me think clearly of the next chapters:)**


	6. Reveal

**I have 6 reviews? Only 6? Doesn't matter. Ima still do the story weither you like it(hate it) or not. I'm kidding:P I'm pretty sure you like the story and would like it if continued updating:) SO I will do as you ask:D, also if there is a time when I stop updating for a while it is probably because of three things: 1: Wifi/Internet shut off 2: I don't have my laptop 3: Or I am updating 'Teen Titans' New Titan':)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

The Titans watched as the girl, Agana, fly/tackle Mercy into a hug. They all gave each other a confused look before looking back at their two guests. Danny, on the other hand, had this wierd feeling that he knew something about Agana. "Cousin! I didn't expect to see you here!" Agana yelled.

Mercy immediately pushed her cousin off of her, and glared. "You know I don't like to be touched." She said warningly.

Agana bowed her head. "Sorry Mercy." She sounded like a lost puppy. "I'm still happy to know you're here."

"Which reminds me... How _did_ you get here?" Mercy questioned.

Agana tipped her head to think for a bit before answering. "Well... the team and I was heading to visit you and your team when we got caught in this wierd blast." She said.

"So it's my fault." Mercy mummbled to herself, and faced away from Agana. _'I'm the cause of all this happening? It's Marcus's fault! Not mine! He built the thing in the first place! If he didn't, we'd all be in the time we're suppose to.' _She thought. Robin built up the courage to walk up to the two, and start asking questions. The others didn't feel like it, Beast Boy especially, didn't want to. He had a feeling, even though he known Mercy for a short time, that if he asked, something bad would happen to him like when he'd ask Raven for something.

"Mercy? Who is this?" Robin questioned.

Agana sharply turned around to face the Boy Wonder. "Me? Who are _you_?" She questioned, her eyes narrow.

"Agana! Don't be rude! This is Robin, and they are the original Teen Titans!" Mercy yelled angrily at her cousin.

Agana winced at the harshness of Mercy's tone, but turned to Robin and the others. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's no problem," Robin assured. "but why are you here?"

Mercy sighed, and Agana did as well. "I... I'm not entirely sure, but I'm glad I came." Agana said.

Robin nodded. "Since you're a friend of Mercy's, you're welcome to stay here." He said.

"Mercy's my cousin, and also... I hope you've had no problem with her." Agana stated, and looked at Mercy.

Mercy narrowed her eyes. "Since when have you gone all 'big sister' on me?" She questioned. "And what do you mean by 'no problem'?"

Agana laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck. And with a quick 'bye' she flew out the door. Mercy rolled her eyes before flying after her. Robin looked back at his team, who also had the same confusion on their faces. It didn't last long, however, because they went to their normal day. Robin decided to check up on the two. He already knew that Mercy was in the guest bedroom, and Agana was on the roof of the tower.

Robin walked out of the main room, and headed for the guest bedroom first. When he got to the room door, he was about to knock, but he heard something that stopped him. He listened closer, and his eyes widen.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He heard on the other side.

_'How does she know Raven's mantra?"_ He asked himself.

* * *

><p>Mercy was meditating when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. <em>'I <strong>hope<strong> it's not Agana.' _She thought. She stood up, walked to the door, and opened it up. She saw Robin standing there, and she sighed.

"Yes?" She tried not to sound annoyed, but failed.

"I came to check on you, but-" She cut him off.

"I'm not a child to be checked up on. I'm seventeen, I don't need to be 'checked up on'." She said. "You can leave now."

Mercy hoped he would leave so she could continue to meditate, but he didn't leave. Robin didn't feel like leaveing, he was going to get answers sooner or later. That sooner being now.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." He stated. "Can I come in?"

Mercy sighed, and opened the door for him. "Yeah. Plus, it's _your _tower, you don't need to ask." She said annoyed.

Robin walked in, and looked at her. He had the feeling that he was looking at Raven and Danny at the same time. Mercy closed the door, and locked it. If she was going to talk a 'leader to leader' talk, then she wanted privacy. She sat on the bed, and waited for him to ask something, she only hoped it wasn't something stupid.

"How do you know Raven's mantra?" He questioned first.

"Mercy rolled her eyes. "Being the leader of 'Teen Titans X', I learned about all the past Titans, and their personalities. You, Robin, are a skilled detective, and martial artist. Raven, is the calmest one of the group. Only reason for that was because she had to keep her emotions in tack. Mostly chanting her mantra while in meditation and fights." She explained.

"Who is 'Teen Titans X'? There are no reccords of that group being existant." Robin countered, catching Mercy's mistake.

_'Shit. How am I suppose to explain **that**?' _She questioned herself. She sighed. _'I guess I should tell the truth... It's bound to come out sometime.'_

"Robin? Can I trust you enough to keep something to yourself?" Mercy asked him.

"Yeah, you can trust me." He responded.

Robin didn't know where this was going to, or what she was even going to tell him. He had no idea of what this conversation was headed to.

"Like I said when we first met. I'm Mercy, leader of Teen Titans X, Tower 1, but... I'm leader of the whole thing. Teen Titans X doesn't exist until 2022, when I was fourteen. The same day I turned fourteen they formed. I'm not from this time... I'm from 2025" Mercy expalined, not looking at him, just the floor.

The Boy Wonder didn't know what to make of what she said. _'She's from the future?'_ He observed to himself. "Then... how did you get here?" He asked.

"Let me finish," She said, and he nodded. "I met my team, and I stayed distant from them. They didn't know why until our most hardest challengous villain came into our lives."

"Why? Who is this?" Robin asked, now curious.

"His name is Marcus, and I didn't get close to my team until they found out my... parenthood, and they decided to get close to me." She answered sadly.

He didn't understand why she sounded sad, so he asked. "Who are your parents?"

Mercy's head sharply looked at him. He noticed mulitiple expressions flash in her dark green eyes. Hurt, anger, loneliness, and sadness. Even though her eyes showed emotion, her eyes still looked distant. He then realized he hit a hard subject. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay. You deserve to know, but I don't want you to tell anyone what I am about to tell you okay?" She asked, and he nodded.

Mercy sighed, and she stood up. "My full name is Nirvana Phantom, daughter of Danny Phantom and Raven." She said, and Robin's eyes widen.

**I know for sure everyone knows who Mercy(Nirvana)'s parents are. Robin does as well, and that's a differance:P I think I did well with this chapter, and I will post one soon or sometime after a long while. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON TO REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID:)**


	7. Trust

**Aww:P I love new reviews:P I'm glad that people like it because I have the feeling it's going to get better:) Also, as for time paradoxes, I just needed a title:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Robin sat there speechless. _'Danny and Raven have a daughter? I know they've been going out for a while, but a **daughter**!' _He thought. Mercy gave a small smile at the Boy Wonder's shock. The smile didn't last long, and her face got serious. "Robin, you can't tell my mother or father about this." She warned. "If you do, I won't exist."

He nodded in understanding. "I understand, so... who's Marcus? How did you get in this time?" He then asked.

Mercy sighed. _'Figures he'd ask me a **lot** of_ _questions.'_ She thought. "Marcus appeared out of no where, and the first Titan he goes up against... _me_." She deadpaned. "Then he gets an obsession of trying to get me to work alongside him by bribing me, saying that he can help me with my problems."

"Sounds like Slade." Robin muttered hatefully to himself, and she heard him.

"I read that even both of you had an obsession over each other." She then stated. "I know that isn't the best thing you want to hear, but you know it's true. Slade wanted you as an apprentice, and you wanted to figure out what he was up too."

Robin gave a slight glare at her, but it was hard to glare at the 'Mistress all glares' daughter. "You really do a lot of research." He stated observantly.

"Not intentionally. I wanted to find out about my mother and father, but then I got caught up with all the others, I just _had_ to read more." Mercy gave a small smirk, and looked at him. "I read that my mother created a slight bond with you because of Slade."

Robin then remembered when Raven went inside his mind to help him against Slade, and that created a bond. Just a stronger friendship bond, but he knew, with Danny, it was a _whole_ different story.

"Yeah, I was literally beating myself because of it." He said.

Mercy had to switch subjects because she didn't want to talk about her mother more. She quickly returned it to the subject they were talking about earlier. "Anyway, Marcus revealed in front of my team about my parents, and my team got closer and more protective of me."

Robin nodded. "So how did you end up here?" He then asked.

She sighed. "Our latest fight with Marcus is how. My teamate, Sargon, tried to disarm a laser Marcus built, but failing miserably. I then did the most stupidest thing, and caused it to explode. The next thing I know I wake up in the tower's infirmary in 2006." She explained.

"You have any idea what the laser was ment to do?" Robin asked, and she shook her head 'no'.

"I wish I did, but I don't. Marcus isn't one to tell us many things." She responded, then looked at him, eyes narow.

When Robin looked at her, and noticed the seriousness in her eyes, he felt a shiver travel down his spine. He knew, this time, she was meaning buisness.

"But Robin, seriously; if you ever _tell _or give the smallest hint to anyone. You're going to wish Raven never had a daughter. I don't take trust easily, just like my mother, and I don't fair well if it is _ever_ broken. Got it?" Mercy questioned.

Robin nodded slowly. He knew Raven had strong trust problems, and he was sure since Mercy was her daughter, had the same trait. Mercy sighed, and laid on her bed. Feeling the awkward silence, Robin decided to talk.

"So... when will you be born?" He asked.

"February 4, 2008" She answered dullfully. "Two years from now."

Robin nodded, and stood up from the guest bed. "I should go check up on... your cousin?" He asked unsure.

"Agana is only my cousin because Danny is her mother's cousin." She responded.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." He walked out of the room.

Mercy sighed, and sat up. _'He better not mention anything of this.'_ She thought. _'I hope the others are okay... but if the blast cause Blackmare, Darkfire, and Agana to be here, then... **He's** here as well.'_ She stood up from the bed, and walked toward the door.

* * *

><p>Deep in the city, a man, dressed in black armor with slight outlines of white, walked through the alley ways. <em>'Stupid Titans. As sooon as I get back, Mercy's team will pay, and Mercy will have no choice but to join me.'<em> He thought. He continued to think, but soon ran into someone else.

"What the hell are you doing in my way?" The man looked at then person in front of him. Another man, in orange and black armor, mask with only one eye, stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" The first man questioned.

"Slade, and I whould be honored if you said yours." Slade replied.

"Marcus," The man said, but then realized something. "I've heard of you. You're the original Teen Titans enemy. I was very immpressed by your work, also... Have you seen a girl that goes by the name of Mercy by any chance?"

"No I haven't, is there any reason?" Slade asked curiously.

"I think you of all people will be interested in this little story." Marcus smirked.

**OMG Marcus met Slade! Only one thing can come out of this right? Chaos! Especially for Mercy:P Anyway... remember to review this story to tell me how good it its, what do you want to read more, and anything else you may have on your mind:)**


	8. Nightmare

**I removed this chapter, and edited it, so if you have already read this chapter, just read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom, just the OCs:)**

Mercy paced around her room, and she looked at the time. _'Only ten. It's been five and a half hours since my 'big reveal'. Two years... Am I suppose to stay here this long? If I am... Great. What the heck will I do while I'm here?' _She questioned herself. She stopped pacing, and sat on her bed, her head in hands. _'I'm doomed before I'm even born!'_ She decided to go to sleep. As much as she didn't want to, she felt like she needed it. She hoped she wouldn't get a single nightmare, but she knew better.

_Her Nightmare~_

_Fire. Fire could be seen everywhere. It surrounded her. She could hear the painful and agonizing screams as she stood. She could see buildings ruined and destroyed. She looked up at the blood red sky, and saw a pair of four eyes that glowed the same color, look at her._

_"No." Her voice was shakey._

_She then heard something behind her, and noticed her mother standing there. Raven's eyes couldn't be seen from the shadow of her hood._

_"Mother?" Raven didn't answer her._

_**'The Gem was born of evil's fire... The Gem shall be his portal... He comes to claim... He comes to sire... The end of all things mortal.'** She heard the words, but saw no lip movement as her mother said them._

_She gasped when she saw the mark of Skath appear on her mother's forehead. She then watched as flames consumed her mother. She took steps back as flames tried to reach for her. Soon she felt something crack underneath her foot, and she looked down. A cracked mirror laid underneath her, and her eyes widen at her reflection. She saw a red glow peak through her bangs. _**(A/N: I forgot to mention she has** **bangs:P)**

_"N-No." She quickly lifted up her bangs, and sure enough, the mark of Skath was derfinately over the gem on her ajna chakra._

_**"Give Raven back to me!"** She heard her father yell._

_She turned around, and saw her father flying up to the demon known as Trigon. She tried to call out to Danny, but no sound could come out. 'What?' She tried to fly toward them, but she felt something pull at her legs, keeping her grounded. She looked down to see muiltiple hands appearing from the ground, and grabbing her legs._

_"What? Let me go!" She yelled, and struggled to get free._

_She tried going intangible, but she found herself that she couldn't phase free. All of sudden she heard a huge high pitched ghostly scream. 'Father's Ghostly Wail!' She recgonized. She saw a white flash, and when it cleared she could see darkness. A small dim light soon lite the room. Her eyes scaned the room, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a man, dead, on the floor. Her eyes soon caught another figure, and her eyes widen._

_A figure with blood red eyes, pale blue skin, white flamed hair, fangs, and a forked tounge, started to walk toward her slowly. She did the only thing she could do... Scream._

As the nightmare tortured her mind, Mercy tossed and turned in her bed. When all of a sudden... "NOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She sat up instantly, sweat pourning down her face. She lifted her hand up to her head so she could calm down. She then heard a semi-strong knock on her door.

"Mercy? Are you okay?" She heard Robin's voice on the other side.

She got out of bed, and walked to the door. She opened it only a bit, and looked at him. "I'm fine, just a nightmare. It's normal for me." She replied.

"You screamed pretty loud, and even though I may be the closest to your room, I'm sure the others heard it." Robin stated worried.

Mercy sighed. "It's just a nightmare about my parents, but it's not real." She lied.

She knew that her nightmares were distant memories, but she didn't want to think of them as memories, only nightmares. Real as life nightmares. Ones that she knew was going to come true in two years. She then heard footsteps come running, and knew it was the others.

"Is everything okay?" Cyborg questioned.

"Mercy had a nightmare." Robin answered, and turned to look back at her.

They all looked at Mercy, who's eyes were averted from looking back at them. "What about?" Beast Boy decided to ask.

Mercy's eyes sharply looked at him. "None of your buisness." She hissed.

Beast Boy took a nervous step back. Raven noticed, and felt, as Mercy said that, she felt a wave of emotions slap her in the face. Emotions she never felt come from Mercy. The emotions she only felt was sadness, fear, anger, and annoyance. Raven couldn't tell why Mercy felt sadness, and fear, but she figured that anger and annoyance was aimed at Beast Boy.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." Mercy stated, and closed the door.

The others stood there, confused. Well... Robin wasn't confused. He already knew, but it kind of hurt him not being able to tell his friends, mostly Raven and Danny. Everyone returned to their rooms, and tried to get back to sleep.

**I'm going to hold off on straight to Feb 4, Nirvana's day of birth, and make that be in a later chapter, sorry for those who have already read this chapter:)**


	9. Wolf

**This chapter will be in a POV, maybe for half the chapter, but who knows till it happens?:) I felt like updating this chapter, but the next update won't be till 'Teen Titans' New Titan' is finished or if I feel generous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Mercy's POV

It's been a few days, each night cursed by that life nightmare. I got up, and straightened up before heading to the main room. I saw all of them doing as they usually do, and I sighed. _Does their routine ever change? _I asked myself, but I still walked to the couch. I sat down, and watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy play a video game. I was about to fall asleep when the alarm suddenly blared off, and we all were immediately at the computer. The villain was unidentified, and suprise, this one was actually doing something besides robbing a bank.

We all headed to the city, and the others were surprised to see someone already fighting the villain. The villain had black hair, black void eyes, wearing a red shirt and faded jeans, black shoes, but he had four spider-like legs sprouting from his back. The one fighting him also had black hair but with a red stripe, dull crimson eyes, black shirt and jeans, and black shoes. I knew the villain, but I definitely knew the one fighting him. I walked over to the fight, and stood next to Wolf. He looked at me before returning his gaze back to the villain, Venom.

"I'm glad to see you Mercy." Wolf said monotonously.

"I'm more glad to know that you're okay, but we stil have to find the others." I replied back and watched as he only nodded.

"Well, this is a suprise." Venom said as he walked toward us. "Hello Mercy, how are you? Are you ready to go on a date with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Venom always tried to get me to go out with him in the future, and even in the past I wouldn't go on a date with him. I looked at Wolf, and did... did I see jealousy in his eyes?

"No." I answered his question, and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Why? I think we'd be perfect for each other." He paused. "Fine, if I can't have you, no one will!"

I watched as Venom started punching at me, but I only simply dodged. I heard 'Titans, Go!' in the background. The Titans rushed into the fight, but I didn't care. Out of no where I watched as acid was shot in front of me. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a pink tank top, blue skinny jeans, black high-heels, and _six_ spider-like legs from her back.

"Viper." I said, and watched as she jumped in front of me.

"Mercy." She said, glaring at me.

She then started throwing punches at me, but merely dodged without effort. I noticed Wolf was fighting with the others against Venom. Wolf then noticed what I was doing, and came rushing my way. I looked at Viper, who was looking at Wolf with dreamy eyes. I took the chance and blasted her, she was sent flying back into a wall. I saw that, even though they had six, they were struggling against Venom. I flew over to them, and joined the fight.

"Uh Mercy? Who's your friend?" Beast Boy asked me after he was knocked back, and on the ground next to me.

I didn't answer him. Venom came charging, and I prepared a strong ecto-blast. When he was close enough, I blasted it in his chest. He was sent into the same wall Viper was in. Wolf walked up next to me, and the others following.

"So Mercy, who is this?" Robin asked.

I turned to face them. "Guys, this is Wolf, my teamate." I replied.

Wolf only nodded, and didn't say anything. I went to go get Venom and Viper, but... they disappeared. After that, we all returned back to the tower, and I returned back to the guest bedroom. I needed to meditate, but I was glad one of my teamates made it okay.

~(3rd Person)~

Wolf walked up to the roof of the tower where Raven and Danny was meditating. He looked at them quickly before sitting on the edge of the tower. _'Mercy does look a lot like her parents.' _He thought and gave a small smile. Wolf thought a lot, but he never said much. He was happy though that he knew Mercy was okay. He cared a lot for his team leader, and wished he could protect her from her troubles. _'Mercy never deserved what she goes through...'_ He thought.

Raven suddenly felt a spike in emotions. She opened one of her eyes, and looked at Wolf. She didn't sense his emotions before, but she did now. Happiness, worry, guilt, but most of all, love. She didn't know why he felt the way he did, but she had a slight idea. Eariler in the fight, she sensed a small hint of love toward Mercy from him, but that was all. She figured Wolf loved Mercy, but she wasn't one to pry about things like this. She watched as the quiet Titan X member sat on the edge of the tower, deep in thought. Sighing, she stood up and walked toward him. Wolf made no sign of knowing her presence behind him, until...

"Is there something I can help you with Raven?" He asked, but didn't face her.

"You seem to be thinking a lot, and I can feel what you think of your teammate." She replied, and say next to him.

"Mercy has gone through more than you think. She lost her parents, she has nightmares each night which renders her emotionless, and she has the burden of being our leader." Wolf said, but still didn't face Raven.

"Do you care for her?" She asked.

Wolf's eyes darted toward her for a small second. "Of course. Underneath her cold persona and ways, she's very nice. She's my best friend, next to our second-in-command, Luna." He said.

Raven only nodded, and didn't say anything else. She stood up, and started to walk away. Raven stopped, and turned her head over her shoulder. "You should tell her how you feel." She said.

Wolf's body tensed, but he still didn't make any move. Raven walked back over to Danny, and started to meditate again. The Titan X member sat there, his thoughts rushing. _'Tell Mercy? H-How? She's my best friend...'_ He didn't know what to think. All Wolf's thoughts were scrambled, and unclear.

_~Daydream~_

_Wolf walked down the hall of the tower toward Mercy's room. He wanted to talk to her, but he hoped she was willing to talk. He arrived upon her room, and knocked on her door. He thought she wouldn't answer or she wasn't in her room, but the door opened. Mercy stared up at his dull crimson eyes with her dark ectoplasmic ones._

_"You need something Wolf?" She asked._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it._

_"If you don't have anything to say, then I need to get back to work. I'm trying to figure out what Marcus's plans are." She said, but he was to nervous to respond._

_Mercy sighed, and started to close the door. "Wait." Wolf said quietly, and she did._

_"Well?"_

_"Uh... Will... You go out with me Mercy?" He asked._

_Mercy stood there, quiet, eyes wide. She didn't know how to respond, but she took a deep breath and stared at him. "I'm sorry Wolf, but no. Finding out what Marcus is up to is much more important than me going out with you."_

_She closed her door, leaving Wolf stuned._

Wolf shook his head of the idea. He didn't want to be reject by the one he's come to love very much. He sighed, and stared out toward the ocean. Hearing the sounds of the water, seagulls, and the two Titans' mantra. It seemed quite peaceful.

**Now, I will continue this after I do more on 'Teen Titans' New Titan'.**


	10. Consideration

**Wow, I must really feel giving if im giving you, yet another chapter before the prequel is finished. Also, I put this chapter up earlier, but I got no reviews for it. Why?:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans went out to get pizza, leaving Wolf and Mercy at the tower. Wolf looked around the main room in the tower. He saw Mercy sitting on the couch, and watched her. _'How will I ever be able to tell her?'_ He asked himself, and walked to the couch. He sat down next to her, but didn't say anything. Mercy felt a little uneasy. Since Wolf barely talked, it felt weird to be alone with him.

"Do you want to watch or eat anything?" Wolf shook his head, and Mercy took a deep breath.

Mercy just went ahead and turned on the TV. She started channel surfing, not being able to find anything good. _'Then again... Even in 2025 there's nothing on good.'_ She thought.

"Mercy," Wolf said after a while of silence, and she looked at him. "Is it really okay to be with the original Titans?"

"It's fine. My mother and father still know nothing about me, it's perfectly fine." Mercy replied, and turned her attention back to the TV.

Wolf was still unsure about it, but he didn't say anthing further. After a hour, the Titans returned home, and saw the two watcing TV. The air was awkward, and they felt it. Robin was holding a small box of cheese pizza for the two, and walked up to them.

"We brought you two some pizza if you want it." He told them.

"It's fine, we'll eat it later." Mercy said, but didn't face him.

She suddenly stood up, and walked out of the main room. Wolf watched the doors slide close, and he mentally sighed. _'Mercy.'_ He too then stood up, and walked out. All the Titans gave each other confused looks. Raven kept eyeing the doors. She kept thinking about Wolf's emotions she felt from him earlier, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Danny looked at Raven, and noticed her thinking.

"Now what are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"Wolf. I felt his emotions once." She replied. "Happiness, worry, guilt, and love, and they were all toward Mercy."

Danny stared at Raven, then turned toward the door. "Raven, how about we go meditate for a while?" He suggested, and Raven nodded.

The two of them walked out of the main room, and headed for the roof, passing by the guest bedroom Mercy was in. When they got there, they saw Mercy and Wolf on the roof. Mercy was looking off the edge of the roof and at the sea, Wolf standing a few feet away from her. Mercy's eyes then darted toward Raven and Danny before looking back at the ocean. _'Why must they be the ones up here?'_ Mercy asked herself. _'I don't want to see them... Not right now... All of this is screwed up.'_

Danny and Raven walked to the middle of roof, and began to meditate. Wolf looked at Mercy when he saw her stiffen. He slowly walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mercy didn't look at him, only stared straight ahead. She closed her eyes and tried to block out all sounds. Mostly the words of her parent's mantra. _'Shut up!... Just... Shut up!'_ She yelled in her head. Wolf could tell something was bothering his leader, but he couldn't figure it out.

Just then Mercy flew off the roof, and turned invisible. Wolf blinked, he didn't expect it. Danny and Raven stopped their meditation when they heard Mercy suddenly fly off. Mercy flew around Jump, her thoughts all messed up. _'What am I suppose to do!'_ She asked herself, and found a tall building. She landed on it, and sat on the edge, looking at Titans Tower in the distance. _'Seeing my parents is confusing me. This is confusing my own emotions. How long will it be till I lose control of my emotions?'_

_Flashback~_

_"Come on Mercy!" A guy yelled at Mercy._

_Small, flying robots started shooting at an eight year old Mercy. She dodged each laser, and blasted each one with her blue ecto-blasts. She kept firing, and soon the all the robots fell to the ground. Soon a huge robot came out, and made it's way to Mercy. Her face was emotionless, and she stared up at the robot. The robot tried smashing at her, but she phased out of the way. Mercy then charged up her ecto-blasts, and then blasted the robot in the middle. The robot stopped, and now had a gaping hole in it's chest._

_Mercy landed on her feet and stared at the robot as it began to explode. She sighed, and walked away. One scientist walked up to Mercy, and handed her a towel. She only ignored him, and kept walking. Cyborg walked up to her, but she only stared up at him._

_"That was amazing Mercy, you did well." He commented._

_"Yeah, thanks." She said and walked past him._

_Skip~_

_Mercy couldn't get to sleep, her nightmares bothering her. She walked through the halls toward the main room where she usually found Cyborg. She got to the doors when she heard someone else in the room. She turned invisible and phased into the room. She saw three other people in the room with Cyborg, and she decided to listen._

_"__She's going to find out sooner or later Cy." A green skinned man said._

_"Yeah I know, but how am I suppose to tell her?" Cyborg questioned._

_"Nirvana is Raven's and Danny's only child. They died two years later, and now Nirvana is eight. She still doesn't know anything about Raven or Danny." The one with long hair, in a blue costume with a black bird on it, and wearing a mask said._

_"Yes I know, but Nirvana is like Raven. Her emotions are unstable." Cyborg stated._

_"That's right. Friend Raven's emotions were always unstable. Her powers were powered by her emotions. Isn't it the same for her daughter?" The long haired red-head asked._

_"Yes Starfire. Nirvana is very much like Raven, but she's also like Danny. There are times when she shows emotion, but nothing blows up, maybe a slight disturbance, but nothing harmful." Cyborg assured._

_"Still, Nirvana is now eight years. You told us she has constant nightmares that happen each night, and show the same thing or something related. Has she ever asked why she sees this?" The one in the mask asked._

_"Once, but that's it. Nothing else Nightwing." Cyborg replied._

_"Then when do you plan on telling her?" Nightwing asked._

_"When she's ready. Come on Nightwing, she's only eight. She has enough problems right now, I don't want to add her parenthood to the list. You could at least consider this! Nirvana isn't ready for this, and I don't know why you're even asking this of me!" Cyborg quietly yelled._

_Mercy, without realizing it, turned visible. The one with green skin's eyes widen. "Uh... guys. She's over there." He said, and pointed to her direction._

_The three turned to see her there, and they all stood up. Mercy didn't show any emotion, and she didn't say anything. Cyborg walked over to her, and kneeled down to eye level._

_"Nightmares again?" She nodded. "Go back to your room, I'll be there soon."_

_Mercy nodded, and left the main room. She did hear Cyborg say one sentence. "Nirvana will find out, but not now. She isn't ready. Her nightmares are already scaring her, think about this Nightwing."_

Mercy sighed. She looked back at the tower, and then noticed the sun going down. _'I should go back.'_ She thought, and started to fly to the tower. All of the Titans were worried. Mercy left without a word, and they didn't know how to find her. Raven said she couldn't find her, and Wolf didn't even talk to them. They were about to go to the city to search, but the doors to the main room slid open. Mercy walked in, and stared at the Titans, who were staring at her.

"Where were you?" Robin questioned.

"The city." She replied coldly. "Now, I'll be in my room." She then walked out.

**Thought I'd give you a little insight on part of Mercy's life:)**


	11. A Party

**Anyone surprised about Raven and Danny's fate? Aren't you very surprised?:P Oh, and sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I wanted to finish the other story before I continued with this one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

**December 31, 2007**

Been a while, thing were normal, and suprisingly calm. They did get the most biggest shock, Raven getting pregnant, with Danny's child. Also a girl. Everyone was surprised, but with the exception of Mercy, Wolf, and Robin, who tried to get Mercy to tell them. She wasn't going to, not yet anyway, or at least till she's actually born. It was morning and everyone was talking about something.

"Uh... What is everyone talking about?" Mercy asked, and they all turned to her.

"We were talking over a invite we got to a party." Robin answered.

"Really?" Mercy and Wolf walked up to the them, and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, all of us."

Mercy then started walking over to the couch. "Then have fun."

"You're going too."

She stopped walking, and turned around sharply. Her face was neutral, but her eyes screamed horror. "What?" She asked.

Wolf eyes darted toward the Titans, and he walked over to Mercy. _'If they think Mercy will go to a party... Then they got another thing coming.'_ He thought, and stood next to his leader. Mercy stared at the Titans. _'Please tell me he didn't tell us we're going to a party.'_ She pleaded to herself. She turned away from them, and sat down on the couch.

"We're going to mall to get you two something to wear, and their's no way to get out of this. Starfire won't let you." Robin said.

He walked up to the couch, and stood behind her. Wolf knew what was going to happen, and he put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin turned around, and looked at Wolf.

"I would not talk about a party to Mercy if I were you." He warned, and Robin gave him a confused look. "It's not pretty when she goes."

Everyone fell silent, and Mercy wanted to scream out. _'Just keep calm... It's just a party, only a party. There's nothing to get worked up about.'_ She thought. _'I guess I could go... All I have to do is just stay calm.'_ All the Titans gave each other a quick gaze. Suddenly Mercy stood up, making the Titans jump slightly.

"Fine... We'll go." Mercy said, and everyone stared at her.

Wolf blinked. _'She's actually going to go? I thought she wouldn't go to another party since the first incident.'_ He thought. Mercy walked back up to them, and stared at them.

"Then we should go get you something to wear because this is a formal event." Robin said, and she only nodded.

They all left the tower, and headed toward the mall. Robin offered Wolf and Mercy to get them anything they wanted, and they started to look around. Starfire tried to drag Mercy into Sears and Forever 21, but Mercy used her intangiblity to get away. She kept flying invisiblely, until she ran into Raven. The dark sorceress turned around to face Mercy, who became visible without noticing it.

"Stafire try to drag you into some stores?" She asked Mercy, who nodded.

"Yeah, you know where a Hot Topic or a Spencers is?" Mercy asked.

Raven nodded, and the two of them walked into Hot Topic after walking around. Somehow, Starfire found the two girls, and flew into the store.

"Friend Mercy, I have been looking for you. Why did you phase and fly away?" Starfire asked, oblivious to what Mercy was looking at.

"I don't go to those stores Star. Sears, Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, they all have good stuff, but this is one of two stores I'll ever go to." Mercy replied as she continued to look though the rack.

"Oh, then, have you found what you like?"

Mercy's only answer was walking away with clothes in her arm, into a dressing room in the back of the store. She came out wearing a tripp black and white plaid corset vest, black skinny jeans with slits and saftey pins on the front, with her black combat boots. Raven thought it was pretty good, but Starfire... She didn't know what to make of it, and then Mercy went back into the changing room. This time she came out wearing 'Escape The Fate's Dying is Your Latest Fashion' zip hoodie over a black tank top with a BOTDF ghost in the middle, and black bleach wash skinny jeans.

"This okay?" She asked, Raven nodded, and Starfire tipped her head in confusion. "I'm only going to try on one more thing, then we're leaving."

She walked back into the dressing room, and sighed at her reflection in the mirror. She got out of the other clothes, and put on the other. She walked out with a 'Hell Bunny' florence jacket over a black Happy Bunny T-shirt that says "Cute but kind of evil", and purple, blue fade distressed cut-off shorts. Raven thought it looked nice, even Starfire thought so. Mercy went back into the dressing room, and got out of the clothes. She redressed in hers, and walked out with the clothes in her arm. They paid for the clothes, and left the store. _'I wonder how the boys are doing...'_ Mercy asked herself as they walked into a store to get her a dress.**(A/N: I'm not going to go through describing how the boys went shopping... because I'm a girl and that's just awkward in my opinion.)**

After a few hours of shopping, they all returned to the tower. The party was for 8:00 this evening, and it was only three o' clock. The Titans started doing what they wanted. Soon, Mercy found the invite on the counter in the kitchen, and she grabbed it. She returned to her room, and opened it.

_Dear Titans_

_You are invited to a special evening.  
>We are hoping you will come to this<br>special occasion. If you chose to come,  
>please dress propperly, and arrive on<br>time. There is no need to RSVP._

_When: June 22, 8:00pm_

_Where: Jump City Community_ _Center_

Mercy eyed the small invite in her hand. _'Something about this doesn't seem right... Could it be because I'm afraid of what happened the last time I went to a party, or is it something different?' _She asked herself. She put the invite back in the envelop, and sighed. She looked at the bag that held her dress, and then looked at the time. She soon heard a knock on her door, and she went to open it. Wolf was standing there, waiting for her, and he walked inside when she opened the door further for him.

"Are you sure you want to go to this?" He asked her as he picked up the invite.

"Something doesn't feel right about it," She began, and walked up to him. "See? It doesn't even say who it's from."

"That doesn't judge the fact that someting can go wrong with you Mercy." Wolf replied, and placed the invite down.

Wolf turned around to face her, his face blank. Mercy let out a long breath, and walked to the guest bed. She sat on it, and stared at the floor. _'What if Wolf's right? What will happen?' _The thought of her going crazy filled her mind, and she shook it away. _'No. That won't happen. This... This is different.'_ She thought. Wolf watched as Mercy thought of what could happen, and he mentally sighed. _'I wish she wouldn't go to this party.'_ He thought.

"Wolf... I know that what happened at the last party wasn't good, but... In all honesty... I'm afraid of what could happen." Mercy suddenly said, her hands shaking. "I'm... I'm actually afraid I'll lose control like I did..."

Wolf walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. He then noticed the sparks of her magic and ecto-energy coming from her hands, and around them. Her hands were shaking uncontrolably, and his eyes widen when he saw her eyes were flickering a small amount of red. He suddenly, against the personalitly he held around anyone, pulled her into a protective hug.

"Calm down Mercy. Just calm down. Everything will be alright." He assured, and Mercy kept taking deep breaths.

The two of them stayed like that for a minute, even after Mercy calmed down. _'I wont let anything happen to you.'_ Wolf thought. He let go and watched as Mercy stood up. She walked away from the bed a few steps, and turned her head, but not enough to see her face.

"Can I be alone for a bit?" She asked him.

Wolf nodded, and stood up from the bed. He walked to the door, and turned to look at her for a minute before walking out. Her eyes was covered by her bangs, and she sighed when she heard the door slid close, marking Wolf's leave. _'Will this nightmare ever end?'_

**Wow...**


End file.
